Talk:Alistair/Dialogue
Sombody should put the Alistair/Wynne Wardens keep dialogue in here.Jackimole 03:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Bug? When switching between characters (R1, L1 on PS3) sometimes companions will say something. Well in my current play through I'm playing a male elven mage and every once in a while when switching to Alistair he will say "My love?". This is the same response to when I was playing a female character and romancing him with a high approval. My current approval is over +90 (probably closer to +100) so maybe what they say is based on approval alone but it is a little strange hearing him say that when he has no interest in men. Bandit-Behind-Bars 04:03, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've gotten him to refer to my male mage as "my love," as well (on the PC). I think it just depends on approval. Or maybe it's a mage thing. Lazuli 05:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Interesting to know that someone else has gotten this as well. The first couple times I heard it I wasn't sure if I heard right. Either way (approval or mage) I think it is strange for him to say that to a male and/or a mage with him still holding onto his templar training. Now this makes me curious if a female PC broke a romance with him :: but kept high approval if he would still refer to her as "my love". Bandit-Behind-Bars 06:58, March 11, 2010 (UTC) My character is a male warrior and I have this same problem as well. My approval level for Alistair is quite high, but I didn't expect him to get gay and all. Also he gave me that "My Love" response when I switch my player to him. Any luck finding a fix to this. It is quite disturbing, ruins the whole experience. --Anonymous DA Gamer (talk) 11:48, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Juicy Gossip Okay, I wasn't going to say anything, but this is apparently really confusing to people. When Alistair wants to gossip about the other companions, all the approval is in the beginning, before anyone else is even mentioned. The convo chain that is there does yeild +4, but after that the convo is entirely approval neutral unless you refuse to comment on one of the companions. i.e. telling him you have a connection with Morrigan or anyone else for that matter will not influence approval at all. Basically, after saying "Sounds like fun!" it doesn't matter what you say to him, as long as you answer. --> Not entirely true. When speaking about Morrigan, if you agree that it is plausible that she is here due to Flemeth's nefarious plan, Alistair then asks why we're keeping her around. If you then respond with, "Your templar training is showing," he cuts the conversation short, and the relationship take a negative hit. Also, if you choose no opinion on every companion he jokes calling you Mr. No opinion and gets a minus one dissaproval. The Speech before the Attack on Denerim I think he only says this when he gets to be King after the siege but nevertheless I was really inspired by what he said and it's really a pity I didn't jot it down on paper. Anyone who got that speech? The one where it begins with him climbing a sort of guard tower or something. Alistairs Secrets Two conversations are missing. Unfortunately I only have them in german. I don't know how they sound like in english. But well ... better than nothing eh? Alistair has started the conversation in Redcliff when he had about +50 Approval. Alistair: Wisst ihr, es mag nicht der beste Moment dafür sein, aber ich möchte Euch etwas fragen. Wir werden ja vermutlich bald nach Denerim gehen, und ich frage mich, ob wir dort nicht ... jemanden besuchen könnten. Warden: Loghain wird bekommen, was er verdient, das verspreche ich Euch. (+1 ?) Alistair: Nein ich ... das weiß ich. Davon rede ich gar nicht. Es ist so: ... (lots of blah blah) Vermutlich wusste sie auch nichts von mir. Meine Geburt wurde ja geheim gehalten. Als ich dann ein Grauer Wächter war, habe ich Nachforschungen angestellt und ... herausgefunden, dass sie noch lebt. In Denerim. Warden: Eine wunderbare Neuigkeit! (+1 ?) Alistair: Nur sie ist mir von meiner Familie geblieben. ... Die Verderbnis naht, und ich weiß nicht, ob sich je wieder die Gelegenheit bietet, sie zu sehen. Vielleicht kann ich ihr helfen, sie vor der Gefahr warnen, was auch immer. Warden: Wenn Ihr wollt, können wir es versuchen. (+1 ?) Alistair: Wirklich? Vielen Dank! ... Makes +3 Approval in total. Also initiates his personal Quest. This conversation appears after Alistair told the Warden he is a prince (in some way): Warden: Warum habt Ihr Euer Geburtsrecht geheim gehalten? Alistair: Weil Ihr nie gefragt habt. Warden: Eine billige Antwort. Alistair: ... Und nach der Schlacht, wenn ich es Euch hätte sagen sollen ... Ich weiß nicht. Da schien es irgendwie zu spät zu sein. Wie erzählt man jemandem so etwas? Warden: Ich glaube, das kann ich verstehen. (+1 ?) Alistair: Ich ... hätte es Euch sowieso sagen müssen. Es war wichtig, dass Ihr es wisst. Ein Teil von mir wollte nur nicht, dass Ihr es erfahrt. Warden: Ihr habt es doch nicht für gefährlich gehalten? Alistair: Für Euch klingt das sicher dumm, aber ich hasse es, dass mein ganzes Leben dadurch bestimmt wird. Ich wollte das nie, genauso wenig, wie König zu werden. Schon die Vorstellung macht mir Angst. Alistair: ... Jedenfalls tut es mir leid, dass ich es Euch nicht früher gesagt habe. Es war dumm. Warden: Nur keine Sorge, Alistair. Ist ja nichts passiert. (+2 ?) (+3 Approval) I could translate these but it won't be perfect. --Cocofang 13:07, May 22, 2010 (UTC) On the "has anybody ever told you" dialogue I just played this dialogue with a female warden not in romance (66/Warm). Apparently, just about any non-negative exit initiates romance (i.e. approval moves from "warm" to "care" in my case). Should that be noted in the article? Wefa (talk) 23:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Approval System According to the file genpt_approval_follower.nss, the following are how the approval points have been distributed for conversational pieces. _INC_VLOW: 1 _INC_LOW: 2 _INC_MED: 4 _INC_HIGH: 7 _INC_VHIGH: 12 _INC_EXTREME: 20 _DEC_VLOW: -1 _DEC_LOW: -3 _DEC_MED: -5 _DEC_HIGH: -10 _DEC_VHIGH: -15 _DEC_EXTREME: -20 Dragon Age II I'm inclined to remove the whole "Dragon Age II" section for Alistair. It was always under my impression that dialogue pages should only exist if the character is a companion in the current game, and mostly only include party banters since these can be missed. Including the dialogue trees because he's Alistair sets a precedent that we should also do it for other characters whose cameo may differ depending on your characters. I don't know if there were any discussions about that though, so this is simply my opinion. --'D.' (talk ·''' ) 20:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'd rather let it be. Why remove useful information? Asherinka (talk) 07:02, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::A lot of information may appear useful to one person, but not necessarily to another. Some character pages are created, but are removed because they are not notable: while they still have information, I don't think this is a good enough reason to keep the information. Like I said, I believe it's only because it's Alistair that the dialogues are being added. Should we add all different dialogues for other character's cameos? --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 15:33, March 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm not sure about the part when you meet him as a king (it is a separate quest, indeed) or a Grey Warden (also a part of a quest), but when he is exiled, it is indeed a party banter and is easily missed. So I'd say the "Exiled" part should remain on this page, not 100% sure about the rest. May be move the rest to respective quest pages like we do with the Witch Hunt? (Witch Hunt/Dialogue) Simply create pages King Alistair (quest)/Dialogue and Demands of the Qun/Dialogue? Asherinka (talk) 13:32, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think the party banter can be included (and transcluded to other character's dialogue pages—this would be more legitimate in my opinion), but I don't think we should create dialogue pages for quests. It seems excessive in my opinion, and it should only be exclusive to companions. For Witch Hunt, the companions are party members (so these should be all party banters), and although the pages could have just been under their respective /Dialogue page, I guess it was made under the article's for convenience. --'''D. (talk ·''' ) 17:14, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::::Eh, I just looked at the dialogue page for Witch Hunt, and I thought it was actually party banters between the characters. If it's just all dialogue trees, I think they shouldn't be included. --'''D. (talk · ) 21:34, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorting I removed the category DA2 Dialogue because all other pages in that category are for DAII companions and having Alistair listed as such does not match up with the other pages in the aforementioned category. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:03, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :(Edit): Additionally, other pages such as Nathaniel Howe/Dialogue have dialogue in DAII and are not sorted as such, so this is an even more isolated case. --''--Isolationistmagi'' 04:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) If the Warden is not a mage My Warden is a mage, and he and Wynne have had this conversation. Word for word. I don't entirely recall if Alistair's wording when initiating it ("Alistair: You know, of all the mages I've met you have to be the first one I can honestly say I've really liked.") is the exact same considering they were too far away to hear distinctly and subtitles were out of view, but they've definitely had the conversation. (talk) 04:13, January 17, 2015 (UTC)